


Hitman: Apocalypse

by kingollie



Category: HITMAN (2016), Hitman, Hitman (Video Games), Hitman: Absolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Diana is the best leader, Gen, More characters to be added, No Romance, Poor Smith he's trying, Providence is a thing but its just a large group of people, Soders is dying and also mute, The dexters dont have very big roles and wade/layla/sanchez are technically also there, There's a few small background relationships, Victoria is Travis' daughter in this, When I work out who else to add, death probably, definitely, everything is pretty platonic, hehe, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingollie/pseuds/kingollie
Summary: The world went to shit pretty quickly after they first appeared. All that was left of humanity were tiny groups, fending for their lives against zombies and humans alike.





	Hitman: Apocalypse

The whole world went to hell pretty damn quickly. It only took a few days, for every town, city - every little nook and cranny and alleyway on the planet to become infested. What used to be small parks and overcrowded streets stuffed full of stalls became dirty, festering messes. 

Full of them. 

Filthy, chipped and broken teeth and nails ripping into each other, raking down walls and through mud. Tearing apart the poor and the wounded, shredding them into little bloody chunks and pieces; splattering blood and scattering organs. Clawing whoever was left into shreds. Their mutilated, malnourished frames slinking aimlessly through streets, gathering in groups and trailing down the road, teeth clicking - eyes bulging and bugged, searching for the next unlucky victim to fall from their tiny stranded spot up on a stand or clinging to a tree just out of reach. Snarling and snapping at one another, swinging their deadened, decaying arms to keep competition at bay.

There was nothing but them and the chaos. Well. Almost nothing.

Tiny gangs and groups of people were all that remained of the once prosperous planet. Now they cowered and hid like unwanted vermin. They ducked and weaved their way through towns, dipping into the shops to scrape what was left from the shelves, gathering them close in desperate arms. Others in cities travelled by roof, leaping, bounding from place to place, far up away from the monsters beneath, sleeping in hammocks and watching the chaos from afar. Some sheltered in the countryside, where the beasts tended not to stray, as prey was so few and far between. Hunkered up in ram-shackled tree houses, or settled into little dug-outs with only torches for light. All in groups; skeletal, ill bodies curling into each other for what little warmth they had left.

47 found himself in no such group. He was alone. Alone, sat up on an RV, in amongst sea of swarming, spitting creatures, watching them as they made fumbling, feeble attempts to crawl up the side and reach the man. He had become stuck up there, scrambling away from a particularly hungry swarm of the monsters, and had been stranded there for almost two days. With no sleep or food and only a small flask of water he was growing weary, bored and restless. But it wasn't like he was going anywhere soon. His safe spot was surrounded entirely by the creatures, always clawing and groaning. 

The man squinted over the edge, leaning back as soon as one of the things tried to jump and grab him, drag him into the hord. 

He shuffled back onto the middle of the RV, looking about. In the distance he noted a little gas station - the day before he had watched as three teenagers had darted into the place and emerged cradling canned goods and small blankets to their chests. He had tried to attract their attention, but despite pausing to look at his situation they had continued on, pulling themselves up onto the rooftops across the road, barely avoiding the stumbling monsters trailing behind them.

47 swallowed, rubbing his temples. This was going to be the worst imaginable death. Inhale, exhale, monster gurgling. Inhale, exhale, his stomach made an ugly sound. Inhale, exhale, a person shouting. Inhale - a person. The man's head shot up, spinning about on his arse to face the source of the voice. He frowned, in the distance was a gaggle of about three people standing together, beside them was a large, dark van. One was waving, clearly trying to attract his attention. The monsters were too fixated him to notice. 

He raised an arm; and the person waving stopped, then two of them bundled into the front of the van and the other slipped into the back. His face dropped, were they merely teasing him? Toying with a man they knew was stuck and going to die. Bile rose up in his throat and he glared. 47 stood, picking up the empty bottle of alcohol he had been met with upon clambering up, tempted to throw it. He knew he'd hit them if he did, he could quite easily hinder them.

The vans engine rumbled and some the heads of the creatures beneath 47 turned, though many kept staring up at the man. Then the vehicle surged forward at a surprising speed. The man in the passenger's seat opened the window and stuck his head out from it, cupping his hands about his mouth as he screeched.

“Jump on top! Jump! Quick! Jump if you wanna live!” 47 did a double take. They were trying to help. As messy and uncoordinated as it seemed.

The man tensed, dropping the bottle and readying himself, bending his knees. He was prepared. Just as the van skirted around the beasts on his left the man launched himself - it was this or dying. 47 closed his eyes, hoping he would make it. All that came to his mind was thoughts of the beasts grabbing him, tearing him apart. The man opened his eyes. And he landed upon the roof. He grabbed at the railing, stopping himself from sliding off the edge and into the arms of the creatures. The van continued to shoot forward, whoever was driving seemed to be competent - if not a little bit reckless as they swerved and turned violently, 47 clung on tighter. 

He turned, staring back at the creatures as they trundled forward, growling, clearly upset at losing their next meal. Some even sped up a little, though there was no chance they would get to the van. He finally let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. Thank fuck. He was alive. 47 flicked his eyes forwards - the people seemed to be driving towards the outskirts of the town,lurching around another large group of monsters. After a moment's hesitation, the man began to haul himself forwards, dragging his body up, towards the front of the van. The wind whipped at his ears, howling and making his head throb. He closed his eyes, yanking himself up until he had reached the front of the roof. 47 let out another deep sigh, shuddering. The van swerved again, around a tight corner. 47's knuckles were white with effort, he swallowed hard, desperate for the van to stop moving.

It was a good ten minutes before the van even slowed. They were at the edges of town, barely any monsters loitered about and those who did payed the vehicle little heed. Maybe they figured it would be fruitless to chase the thing, whatever reason it was 47 was glad of it.

The van slowed into a much more comfortable speed, as the last of the houses disappeared behind them. 47 was allowing his breath to slow, chest heaving in and out as he collected himself. Upon reaching a patch of trees the van slowed to a hault, parking to the side of the road. 47 let go, watching as his rescuers clambered from the van. 

“Okay, get down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pranked, I didn't even introduce anyone but 47 yet. Don't worry, I will next. Also Zombies don't exist in media in this AU, which is why they are called monsters and beasts rather than zombies.


End file.
